Friandises
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: Recueil de ficclets/drabbles sur les frères Uchiha. Chap5: enfer et paradis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre :** Friandises.

**Résumé :** De la façon dont Sasuke s'est mis à détester les sucreries.

**Note:** petit délire incroyablement court qui passerait presque pour un drabble... il pourrait y en avoir d'autres à l'avenir.

* * *

Sasuke soupira de contentement. Il était étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe fraîche et récemment tondue du jardin, et se prélassait au soleil, les yeux clos, une sucette rouge vive coincée entre les dents. Il pouvait sentir le sucre mêlé à sa salive glisser lentement au fond de sa gorge, laissant traîner un arrière goût cerise le long de sa langue et de son palais. Un véritable délice. Cependant, il fut vite extirpé de ses rêveries lorsqu'une ombre vint brusquement lui cacher son soleil et enlever la sucette de sa bouche en un 'pop' retentissant. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez face à son grand frère et à la fameuse friandise, que l'aîné tenait maintenant entre ses doigts. Sasuke se mit à bouder.

"Nii-san ! pleurnicha t-il, rends-moi ma sucette !

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi les sucreries, répondit calmement Itachi. Tu ne deviendras jamais un grand ninja si tu perds toutes tes dents. Il conclut son discours en lui tapotant le front de ses deux doigts, repoussant son petit frère dans la pelouse alors que ce dernier tentait déjà de récupérer son trésor. Itachi s'installa à ses côtés puis fourra la sucette dans sa propre bouche sous les yeux écarquillés du cadet, qui se trémoussa de jalousie.

- Nii-san ! Pourquoi est-ce que toi t'as le droit d'en manger et pas moi ?!

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Et tu t'inquiètes pas pour toi-même ?

- Hn.

Sasuke lui afficha une adorable grimace, les sourcils froncés, la lèvre inférieure retroussée. Bien qu'il fût heureux d'entendre toute l'affection qu'Itachi avait pour lui, il se sentit frustré et son esprit s'était arrêté sur la sucette qu'il imaginait fondre lentement mais sûrement dans la bouche de son frère.

- Ben moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi, je veux pas que tu manges cette sucette !

- Hm, tu n'as ni l'âge et encore moins la taille, dit-il en poussant à nouveau Sasuke lorsqu'il essaya de se relever – pour que je t'écoute quand tu t'inquiètes.

- Mais nii-san ! Sasuke s'accrocha désespérément au bras de son frère qui s'était mis en tête de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Je veux quelque chose de sucré !"

Itachi examina le visage de son petit frère. Le garçon avait les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par la frustration et les cris de protestation, les yeux baissés et recouverts de quelques sombres mèches comme s'il s'avouait finalement vaincu. Une vision absolument irrésistible. La sucette avait depuis longtemps disparue à présent et il doutait que Sasuke ne se contente du simple bâton.

Retirant ledit bâton de sa bouche, Itachi prit une décision. "Tu veux vraiment goûter à quelque chose de sucré ?" D'emblée, le visage du cadet s'illumina et il releva ses yeux brillants vers lui, pensant que son frère allait finalement lui offrir une autre friandise. Il acquiesça vivement, retenant son souffle d'anticipation.

Sasuke n'eut pas l'occasion de protester tandis qu'il se retrouvait en un rien de temps sur les genoux de l'aîné. Itachi passa une main dans son dos, le contempla d'un air qu'il ne comprit seulement bien plus tard et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La langue de son frère redessina la courbe de ses lèvres puis s'insinua dans sa bouche, et il pu retrouver un semblant de sucre sur sa propre langue. Mais le goût d'Itachi combiné au parfum cerise de la friandise, fut la chose la plus douce et délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

"C'était assez sucré ?" Il lui demanda l'évidence peu après avoir abandonné ses petites lèvres appétissantes.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête, les joues en feu, refusant de croiser le regard embarrassant d'Itachi. Celui-ci avança deux doigts non pour tapoter le front du cadet, mais pour relever délicatement son menton et le forcer à fixer l'intensité de ses pupilles. "Savoure-la, petit frère, dit-il dans un murmure. Tu ne seras jamais plus capable d'apprécier cette saveur." Puis il le relâcha et le fit glisser sur le sol avant de se redresser, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke abasourdi et toujours immobile sur la pelouse du jardin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette partiellement de ses émotions. Les mots d'Itachi firent leur petit bout de chemin dans ses pensées et vinrent le percuter en pleine face.

"Quoi ? Nii-san ! Pourquoi tu dis que je pourrais pas ?! s'écria t-il en courant après son grand frère. T'es méchant !"

--

_Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les sucreries ?_

... _pour rien en particulier. Leur goût m'est juste désagréable. _

--

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chap2 :** Blanche neige

**Résumé :** Itachi rend visite à un Sasuke endormi.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warning:** Itasasu-Uchihacest implicite, character death.

* * *

_Blanche neige_, songea vaguement Itachi, touchant du bout des doigts les délicates roses blanches déposées autour du corps de l'adolescent.

Sasuke était magnifique, même dans la mort. Sa peau, singulièrement pâle et maintenant dénuée de vie, rappelait la neige sous un clair de lune. Elle semblait presque recouverte d'un halo blanc éthéré dans la pénombre de la pièce. Ses cils d'encre noire restaient parfaitement immobiles, effleurant à peine la peau, ses cheveux soyeux tout aussi sombres tombaient sur son gracieux visage et s'étalaient sur le coussin de roses. Ses lèvres pâles, encore teintées de chaleur – comme celles d'un nouveau-né – légèrement écartées, sensuelles et candides mais dont le souffle n'était plus, attirèrent irrémédiablement le regard d'Itachi.

Comment croire que le village de la feuille allait accorder autant d'attention à l'inhumation d'un shinobi qui par le passé, les avait trahi ? Ou était-ce peut être le traitement spécial réservé au dernier membre d'un des clans disparus les plus illustres de leur histoire ? Pauvre garçon, orphelin et si maudit par la destinée qu'il s'était retrouvé seul membre restant dans la grande tragédie de ce clan.

_Quelle tragédie_, ironisa amèrement Itachi, alors qu'une vague de colère incontrôlée s'emparait subitement de son corps, que ses doigts se refermaient autour de la fine gorge pâle du garçon. _Je t'ai donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour briller et être acclamé. Tu avais tout pour devenir puissant, atteindre le sommet de ton potentiel – mais tu as échoué. Tu me déçois, petit frère._ Il resserra son emprise, suffisamment pour l'étouffer, mais aucune main ne vint agripper la sienne pour l'en empêcher, aucun battement de cils ne révéla des yeux emplis de frayeur et de haine, aucun halètement étranglé ne franchit la barrière de cette bouche immobile. Sasuke demeurait impassible et sans vie dans son lit de roses.

_Pourquoi es-tu si faible, petit frère ? Stupide petit frère, comment as-tu pu faillir à ta promesse, la laissant inachevée ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me tuer ?! Où est ta haine_ – Itachi réalisa tout à coup qu'il était en train de penser à voix haute – de crier même – laissant sa voix résonner entre les quatre murs de cette petite salle funèbre.

_Tu devais me tuer_, murmura t-il, ramenant son visage à la hauteur de celui de Sasuke, ses mèches caressèrent la joue du garçon et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?_ Il relâcha lentement la gorge de son frère et traça délicatement la courbe de son cou, caressant sa peau froide. Les yeux d'Itachi errèrent à nouveau vers cette paire de lèvres tentantes et il se remémora une fois encore cette princesse de conte de fée : une peau aussi blanche que la neige, réveillée de son mortel sommeil par le premier baisé d'un prince.

Prince qu'il n'était pas.

Contre toute attente, Itachi suivit le fil de cette pensée – il colla désespérément ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Le baisé fut intense et impatient, l'Uchiha dévorait les lèvres de son frère, pressant, léchant, mordant, implorant les Dieux – _réveille toi, Sasuke, réveille toi !_ – avec une avidité et des prières renouvelées.

Prières dont il n'eut pas droit.

Il ne reçut aucun souffle en retour, seulement la chaleur du sien, pantelant – pas un seul froncement de paupière, ni même une faible crispation de doigts.

Itachi attendit, transi, pendant de longues et insupportables minutes, comme pour graver cette scène dans les tréfonds torturés de son esprit. Lentement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux égarée sur le visage paisible et toujours endormi de Sasuke, avant de tourner les talons et de se retirer, une douleur vive lui ravageant la poitrine – l'endroit précis où devait se trouver son cœur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi Uchiha goûta à la complète défaite.

_-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chap3 :** 5 sens.

**Résumé :** toi, moi, quel est ce souvenir de nous qui se cache derrière chaque sensation ?

**Note :** petit drabble sans prétention... J'en profite également pour remercier de tout coeur ceux qui me lisent et vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes!

* * *

Le premier imprégnait encore fraîchement ses sens, deux doigts lui tapotant malicieusement le front et la promesse d'un lendemain, d'une prochaine fois peut être chuchotée à son oreille.

Le deuxième était un baiser réconfortant sur son genou alors qu'il avait trébuché sur les graviers près de la rivière.

Le troisième, une main chaleureuse et protectrice saisissant la sienne – des lèvres embrassant les jointures de ses petits doigts blessés par la colère de l'échec, son incapacité à maîtriser le katon et l'écorce de l'arbre où ils s'étaient plantés.

Le quatrième était la caresse d'un souffle sur sa nuque, le léger parfum du t-shirt ridiculement trop grand qui avait glissé sur ses épaules.

Le cinquième... le cinquième était le souvenir des lèvres douces recueillant le fruit de sa détresse, ses larmes de frustration et d'incompréhension, embrassant ses joues humides avant d'atterrir sur sa bouche entrouverte. Le baiser, se rappela t-il, avait eu un goût d'eau salée.

--

Pourtant, Sasuke ne se demanda pas pourquoi les souvenirs de chaque moment passé avec Itachi durant les huit premières années de sa vie étaient si vifs et clairs, alors qu'il pouvait à peine se remémorer le visage de ses parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chap4 :** 3 mots.

**Résumé :** ces mots qui nous décrivent, quels sont-ils ? La réalisation de nos chimères ?

* * *

Sombre, malsain, interdit.

Tels étaient les soupirs et les murmures qui menaçaient d'infester son esprit, l'empêchant de saisir cet instant. Ils résonnaient continuellement dans sa tête, essayaient de s'enterrer aux confins de lui, dans les profondeurs de sa conscience où ils ne sauraient que proliférer et l'envenimer.

Pourquoi, alors, ces mots sonnaient-ils si faux lorsqu'il les soufflait doucement pour lui-même ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si déplacés, inappropriés à la situation ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps humide et tiède reposant au creux de ses bras, et passa les doigts entre les sombres mèches si identiques aux siennes, qui d'habitude hirsutes et en désordre, s'étalaient aplaties par la sueur contre son torse.

"Sombre, malsain... interdit," se redit-il lentement, comme pour en savourer la substance et la transformer en quelque chose de différent.

Seul trois mots vinrent à l'esprit d'Itachi.

Précieux, aimant... et _indispensable_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chap 5 :** enfer et paradis

**Résumé : **Encore un moment d'intimité volé [aux frères Uchiha]avant qu'ils ne se dérobent...

* * *

- Aniki... est-ce que tu crois à l'enfer et au paradis ?

La question avait pris Itachi au dépourvu, alors qu'il était assis à la véranda donnant sur le jardin de leur maison. Il l'avait trouvé insolite et quelque peu hors contexte sortant de la bouche d'un enfant de huit ans censé avoir des préoccupations bien plus puériles. Sasuke s'était penché vers lui, pressant ses petites mains sur les cuisses de son grand frère.

- L'Enfer et le Paradis ? répéta t-il, songeur.

- Oui. Tu sais, le bon endroit là-haut, répondit Sasuke en pointant le ciel de son index, avant de montrer le sol à ses pieds – et là en bas, où vont les méchants.

- Ah, cet enfer et ce paradis, se moqua gentiment Itachi, provoquant la frustration de son petit frère qui le poussa de ses deux poings.

- Anikiii, tu sais de quoi je parle ! geignit pitoyablement le jeune garçon, sentant son grand frère résister à la pression censée le faire basculer en arrière. Il n'y a qu'un seul enfer et paradis, c'est kaa-san qui me l'a dit, ajouta t-il rapidement, comme pour prouver la validité de ses sources. Il détestait lorsque Itachi le taquinait ainsi.

- Tu sais quoi, Sasuke ? Je ne crois pas vraiment tout ce que dit mère, à propos de l'enfer et du paradis.

Le cadet dévisagea son grand frère d'un air partagé entre l'étonnement et la curiosité.

- Ah pourquoi ?

- Et bien... je pense que nous allons tous quelque part lorsque nous mourrons, et je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire à quoi ressemble cet endroit. Mais je sais que tu peux vivre l'enfer et le paradis, ici sur Terre.

Sasuke cilla, plissant ses grands yeux hagards et brillants, puis leva les mains pour agripper le t-shirt de son aîné, demandant silencieusement l'accès à ses genoux. Itachi obtempéra sans hésiter et hissa son petit frère sur lui, le laissant jouer avec ses doigts alors qu'il poursuivait.

- Tu peux trouver le paradis autour de toi par exemple, dans un lieu paisible qui t'es agréable, une forêt ou une plage. Ou lorsque tu te sens extrêmement bien, en paix avec toi-même... L'enfer existe aussi sous plusieurs formes –les guerres, les combats, la colère, toute sorte de sentiments effrayants ou douloureux.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement, essayant d'assimiler les explications qu'on lui donnait. Il continuait à tripoter machinalement les longs doigts d'Itachi sur ses genoux, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de ce dernier.

- Alors... on peut aussi trouver le paradis avec les gens ?

Itachi baissa les yeux vers son cadet.

- Comme maintenant, tous les deux... ne Itachi ? J'aime être avec toi et je me sens toujours bien quand tu es là... je pense que... que _c'est toi_ mon paradis, aniki.

Sasuke lui afficha un sourire radieux, la tête penchée en arrière contre son torse alors qu'il se plongeait dans le regard de son aîné ; deux orbes profondément noirs aux éclats vermeils, entourés d'une paire de longs cils soyeux et de paupières pâles.

Itachi restait étrangement bouche bée. Ces mots frôlaient la limite du supportable. Ils signifiaient tellement pour lui qu'il mit quelques instants avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix. Un sentiment peu familier lui contracta l'estomac mais il l'ignora délibérément, alors qu'il enlaçait la frêle silhouette de son frère pour le serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

- Merci...Sasuke... murmura t-il dans sa touffe de cheveux hirsutes, un léger sourire glissé aux coins des lèvres. La mort ne semblait plus si redoutable vue sous cet angle. L'au delà n'avait plus l'air d'être un endroit si... inconnu.

Pas lorsque le paradis l'entourait au jour le jour, sous la forme de son précieux petit frère.

--


End file.
